Surface Controlled Subsurface Safety Valves (SCSSV) are a common part of most wellbores in the hydrocarbon industry. Subsurface safety valves are generally located below the surface and allow production from a well while being closable at a moments notice should an imbalance in the operation of the well be detected either at the surface or at another location. In most constructions, SCSSVs are actively openable and passively closable ensuring that failures of the actuating system allow the valve to “fail safe” or in other words, fail in a closed position. Traditional subsurface safety valves have been hydraulically actuated. As operators move into deeper water, the use of hydraulics as the means of actuating subsurface safety valves becomes technically challenging as well as expensive. The technical limitations of hydraulics, the costs and reliability restrictions associated with hydraulics, and environmental issues are all work synergistically to increase costs of production, which necessarily results in lower profitability or increased pricing of the produced fluids. In view of these drawbacks, the art will well receive alternate SCSSV actuation systems that alleviate the same.